


Stay

by zzoaozz



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: A missing scene after Pike returns from trying to catch Henry's plane to find Henry couldn't leave him.  Very short and sweet because the movie needed just a little more fluff.
Relationships: Pike Dexter/Henry Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stay

"You hungry?" Henry asked teasingly. He found himself totally unprepared for his reaction when Pike's slow smile lit up his face. His chest had felt a little fluttery at the stutter of hope in Pike's voice when he asked about Sam's truck, but this was more than a flutter. His chest felt so tight he had to force himself to take a deep breath. His cheeks also felt like they were on fire. He exhaled slowly trying to slow his racing thoughts.

The crowd pushed Pike in his direction and Grace pushed him in the small of the back in a not so subtle suggestion that he should put his paper aside and stand up. In a few minutes, the big Native American was standing close enough to him that he could smell the shaving cream he had used before rushing off to try to stop the plane Henry was supposed to be on. His stomach clenched hard as he thought about someone caring enough for him to actually do something that melodramatic.

He reached out and laid his hand on Pike's arm just for reassurance that he was really there. Pike's free hand came up and closed over his. Henry felt the big hand tremble just a little and looked up quickly into golden brown eyes that latched onto his as if they were the only people in the crowded room. He wanted to close the distance between them, to bury his face in a broad shoulder and close out the rest of the world, the aching in his heart as the grief he had been fighting since his grandfather's funeral welled up, and the nagging voice in his head that wondered what a truly good guy like Pike Dexter would want with someone as self centered and neurotic as Henry Hart.

"You're, you're staying then?" Pike's voice was soft and hesitant.

He leaned up closer so that he could speak near Pike's ear and also so he could lean against the strong body beside him, "A wise woman named Grace told me that if you are lost in the woods, you stay put and let those that love you find you, or something to that effect."

To his surprise, Pike laughed. It was a big, easy laugh that turned heads all over the room. Henry felt himself grinning like a fool in response. He didn't resist as they were pushed down into chairs side by side and more of the Widow Thayer's chewy pancakes were thrust into his hands. The townsfolk kept streaming by, shaking their hands, patting their backs as if they had just gotten married instead of made the first tentative acknowledgement of what might be a relationship growing between them. He felt almost drunk and Pike looked like he was in the same state. Henry found himself reaching out to touch him frequently, a pat on the back, a hand on his forearm, a press of his knee into Pike's thigh. Even Dean hugged him and shook Pike's hand wordlessly wishing them happiness when he got back from dropping Mary Margaret off and picking the boys up.

He was grateful when people started saying their goodbyes. The Widow Thayer and Grace washed the dishes and put Pike's kitchen back in order. Jim and Bird straightened up the front of the store and shooed everyone else out. Dean was the last to go, stopping to hug Henry close.

"I am truly sorry, I pushed you Henry, and more sorry I got mad at you."

"It's nothing, really, I was in pretty bad shape myself. Confused."

"Still family?"

"Always."

When silence finally settled on the store, Henry looked up at Pike. "You taught yourself to cook for me. You would have stopped a plane for me. Wow. How do I even begin to process that?"

Pike looked down, his shyness returning a little and shrugged and rested a finger on his chin, a gesture Henry had seen before when he was struggling. "I, I, uh." He took a deep breath and asked in a sweetly shaky voice. "You are staying,Henry, for good. Right? I'm not m-misunderstanding?"

That flutter came again and Henry wasted no time stepping up to Pike and laying a reassuring hand on his cheek. "Big Eden seems to be stuck with me. " Then he looked directly into Pike's warm eyes, "and so are you, if you want me that is. I mean stopping a plane, that sounds like you want me." He meant to sound teasing, but it came out almost pleadingly.

"I've always wanted you."

Pike's voice was honest and simple and every defense Henry had ever put up to keep himself from getting too close to anyone crumbled before it. He took Pike's head in both of his hands and pulled him down into a kiss.


End file.
